


Kiss Me On the Mouth and Set Me Free

by excessiveshipping



Series: The Pirate and the Thief [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, please it's sexual don't read if you're a kid, why is this my first explicit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessiveshipping/pseuds/excessiveshipping
Summary: Jay's getting frustrated waiting for Mal and if Harry just so happens to wander in why not entertain himself a bit.





	Kiss Me On the Mouth and Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and my fic ever graphic smut so bear with me. You can't tell me these two weren't exes, their chemistry in Descendants 2 was so blatant. Again be smart, if you think you shouldn't read this don't.

Jay sat on the stoop of Ursula’s restaurant tossing a coin he’d nicked off a man earlier between his hands and glaring at passerbys. At this point he was almost asking for some type of trouble, having been sat on the uncomfortable stone steps for a good thirty minutes waiting for Mal. He knew it was smart for them to always travel in pairs on the Isle but that didn’t mean he didn’t regret volunteering to attending Mal’s “conference” with Uma.

They were all generally aware of the relationship the two girls had and it wasn’t as if they were trying to hide or anything. It just caused less trouble when they didn’t put labels on things around here. It wasn’t as if they were in love- more confidants and a source of companionship. Given both of their statuses, when they got along there was less trouble for all of us and if getting along included kissing and thirty almost forty minute visits at night who was he to complain. As they always said on the isle there isn’t really dating, it’s more like gang activity.

Jay’s patience in order to maintain peace was dwindling however, especially given the fact that the two had left him outside. The sleeveless style may look hot but it doesn’t exactly keep him so.

“Well, well, well, don’t you look testy,” drawled an all too familiar voice.

“Go away Harry” Jay said, knowing the other boy’s presence would only heighten his irritability.

“My, so rude. Didn’t your father ever teach you any manners?” Harry said with a smirk. Jay looked up for the first time and saw Harry standing on the very edge of the step, leaning outwards while hanging onto a beam coming out of the building.Traditional jacket, eyeliner, and hook were all in place though he was lacking his hat.

“Did yours teach you to dote on every wish of your superior?” Jay said, not able to help goading the pirate-wannabe’s confrontation.

“From where I’m standing you seem to be the one following orders like a good little boy” Harry said looking too pleased with himself.

Jay stood up, his blood starting to boil. It was bad enough Harry being here but him pointing exactly what was already irritating him made Jay want to snap. “Please,” he said defiantly. “I just had nothing better to do, but now there’s a pesky little fly encouraging me to move on.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Jay couldn’t back down from that so with slight guilt towards Mal he started on his way. As he went he knocked his shoulder into Harry making him stumble off the step he was still leaning off of. 

“Excuse me lad, I think you have something that doesn’t belong to you.” Jay froze. He hadn’t gotten caught pick-pocketing in years, how did he know? 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said hesitantly, still frozen with his back to Harry.

He heard boots step towards him and a cold silver hook turned his head, forcing him to face the boy and sending a shiver down his spine. “Such a pretty face, shame it’s wasted on someone so talent-less,” he said, hook trailing across his neck.

Jay shoved the hook off of him and begrudgingly reached into his pocket to pull out the red leather wallet that looked like it had seen better days. “Barely any money in it anyways, does Uma hold onto all your scores to make sure you don’t loose them?”

“Does your father hold onto all of yours? Hoping to buy his love? We all know that’s not how it works around here” Harry said but the harshness of the statements seemed to fizzle on his lips. Hard to insult someone else when it's both of your realities.

Jay clenched his fists but felt his anger drop slightly. He had lost some of his taste for the passing back and forth of insults and decided to taunt Hook another way. “Guess my face was too pretty huh?” he said holding up the pocket watch he had nicked some time ago, even before giving back the wallet. Harry’s eyes darkened to match the smudged black around them and Jay couldn’t help his cheeky smile, swinging the watch back and forth in his hand.

Suddenly Jay was slammed against the wall, breath knocked out of him and pocket watch pried from his hand. Harry took a second to place it back in his pocket and in that time Jay spun them around and reversed their places, Harry now pinned to the wall. Something in the boy shifted however as Harry seemed to melt in his grip, tension leaving his body and breathing become lighter.

Jay, slightly concerned he had actually injured the other went to pull back slightly but before he could Harry surged forward and connected their lips. He froze for a second at the sudden shift of circumstances but soon relaxed into the kiss, hungrily returning it. After all he certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea of Harry. He'd be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about the boy’s smirk and worshipping eyes from time to time. 

The two kissed passionately with Harry giving him most of the control surprisingly. Jay would’ve expected him to kiss how he talked, with pushback at every turn. Then again he did so easily bow to Uma’s will. Getting some wonderful ideas, Jay pushed Harry back against the wall kissing even more fiercely, full of tongue and demanding control. Harry went entirely willingly and Jay could almost feel the way his breath skipped. He heard the hook clatter to the ground and felt fingers grasp at his hips.

Moving his hands from where they were holding back Harry’s shoulders up to his hair, Jay tugged ever so slightly causing the boy to gasp, breaking the kiss. “Not so tough now huh Harry?” Jay said pulling on the hair again lightly causing him to audibly whimper. Taking a glance over him the pirate looked wrecked- his skin was flushed red, hair ruffled where Jay’s finger still twined, and his chest rose and fell erratically against Jay’s. All just from a minute or two of kissing.

Jay leaned down for another kiss and tugged on the brown strands one more time because he just couldn’t resist before pulling away. He trailed his lips across Harry’s jawline before whispering into his ear. “Why don't we move somewhere a little more private” he said while moving his thigh to graze across Harry’s crotch where he already was slightly hard. The boy groaned and nodded emphatically, still trying to catch his breath.

Jay took a step back to give him a second before grabbing his hand. He dragged Harry into an alley and pushed him up against a wall again but lighter this time. “You’re alright with this yeah?” Jay asked.

“Yeah definitely” Harry said eyes filled with lust.

“Just tell me if you want to stop” Jay said wanting to make sure.

“Ok” Harry said sounding distracted and desperate.

“Harry,” Jay said with a warning in his voice.

“Yes yes I will just please” Harry begged. A bolt of arousal shot through Jay at the boy’s pleading tone. Never in his life had he expected to hear tough guy Harry Hook say please. 

Jay stepped back against Harry and trailed his hands down the other’s arms. Quickly he pulled them up and pinned them together against the wall above his head. Another breathy whimper came out of Harry’s mouth and Jay thought to himself that he’d never get tired of that sound. He leaned in for another kiss that was accepted enthusiastically, licking into his mouth and nipping at his lips, drawing out other soft noises. 

Harry began bucking up against Jay desperate for friction. Jay- loving to tease- stepped back, leaving the only contact as his hand holding Harry’s arms above his head and the other pinning his hip to the wall. A desperate whine came from Hook as he weakly pushed forward searching for contact again.

“You’re so desperate for it huh?” Jay said not knowing where the words were coming from exactly. “So eager to obey and submit?” Yet another whimper slipped from those beautiful lips.

“Please” Harry said hips kicking up just slightly as if involuntary. “I need you against me.”

“Need to be pushed against and your hair pulled?” Jay said in a voice that was surprisingly deep. “Fuck you’re hot.” The hand on Harry’s hip drifted back up into his hair and Harry leaned up into it, eyes fluttering shut.

All at once Jay pushed back up against Harry, placing his thigh between his legs, and pulled on his hair. Harry moaned before Jay went in to muffle him with his lips. The pirate boy began desperately rutting up against him as Jay moved down to kiss along his neck.

“Fuck, mark me” Harry begged and Jay nearly moaned himself. Harry pinned to a wall, rutting against his leg, and begging to be bitten wasn’t exactly how he planned this night to go but who was he to say no. Jay began lightly nipping and sucking along Harry’s jaw before biting more harshly further down. 

“Please, I’m close” Harry said, dark eyes locking with Jay’s. Jay pressed in even closer to Harry and tightened his hold on Harry’s hair. Harry continued to push up against him frantically.

“Look at you, so beautiful and desperate with my hand in your hair, those bruises on you neck,” Jay said causing a louder moaning to fall from the boy. He could tell he was so close to cumming just from the friction of his thrusts. 

Jay pulled once more on his hair at the same time his left a harsh bite on his neck that was sure to bruise and Harry was coming. He shook and rutted up a few more times moaning at his loudest yet before going boneless in Jay’s grip. His face looked blissful and hazy as he blinked back into reality.

Jay slowly lowered Harry’s arms making sure he wouldn’t fall as he looked about ready to collapse. “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah just one sec” Harry said still sounding a bit breathy.

While watching Harry, Jay had been so consumed he had barely even noticed his own arousal but now he could feel his erection straining painfully in his leather pants. He reached his hand down to palm at it to relieve some of the tension.

“Want some help with that?” Harry asked seeming to have regained a touch of his usual controlled flirtation.

“I’m fine” Jay said not wanting Harry to feel like he owed him anything.

“Oh we can do so much better than fine” Harry said sinking to his knees in front of Jay. When confident hands calmly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper Jay couldn’t help it if he was then the one to become breathy. Harry pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and Jay’s hand immediately latched back into Harry’s hair. “Careful how much you pull we might get caught if we push it to round two” Harry said with a smirk.

Harry took him into his mouth and Jay moaned loudly. As soon as Harry began sucking he knew he wouldn’t last long. Harry’s little show had gotten him aroused beyond belief and it was all he could do to not thrust into his mouth. Harry’s tongue trailed along the bottom of his cock and then up along the slit making Jay’s fingers tighten in his hair. The vibrations that came from Harry’s moan were almost too much.

After what couldn’t have been five minutes Jay was crumbling. “Harry I’m- I’m.” Harry kept sucking, taking Jay deeper until Jay came into his mouth, Harry swallowing around him. In what seemed like a blink Harry was stood up again with that signature smirk on his mouth after tucking Jay back into his pants.

“Well that certainly was fun,” Harry said. “Let me know if you ever want do that again sometime.” 

He began to swagger away but before he could get anywhere Jay had broken out of his post-orgasm reverie and spun him around. “You forgot something” he said before placing an aggressive kiss on his lips, Harry immediately regressing back into his more pliable state.

Soon as it had began however, Jay broke away and walked down the alley. Just before leaving he turned back to see Harry leaning against the wall with his finger touching gently to his lips. “Oh and just to make sure you keep good on your offer,” Jay shouted to him, getting the pirate’s attention. Jay then held up the small brass pocket watch hanging from the chain, laughing, before running off back to the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I do plan to post a sequel to this that's more plot in the next few days so look for that if you like. Feel free to leave comments and kudos it means a lot to me and follow my tumblr queer-and-trashy.tumblr.com if you want content nothing like this it doesn't really even have descendants content idk follow if you want.


End file.
